Modern society continues to create exponentially increasing demands for digital information and the communication of such information between data devices. Local area networks use a network, cable or other media to link stations on the network for exchange of information in the form of packets of digital data. A typical local area network architecture uses a media access control (MAC) enabling network interface cards at each station to share access to the media. Most conventional local area network architectures use media access controllers operating according to half-duplex or full-duplex Ethernet (ANSI/IEEE standard 802.3) protocol and a prescribed network medium, such as a twisted pair cable.
These architectures have proven quite successful in providing data communications in commercial applications. However, these common local area network architectures require installation of specialized wiring and use of specific wiring topologies. For example, the most popular network protocols, such as Ethernet, require special rules for the wiring, for example with regard to quality of wire, range of transmission and termination.
Due to the success of the Internet and the rapid decreases in the prices of personal computers and associated data equipment, a demand has arisen for data communications between a limited number of devices within relatively small premises, typically a residence or small business. While existing local area networks can serve the purpose, in such installations, the cost of installing physical network wiring satisfying the rules for the particular protocol can be prohibitively expensive.
Most existing buildings, including residences, include some existing wiring, for phones, electrical power and the like. Proposals have been made to communicate data using such existing infrastructure. This reduces the costs of wiring for the network, but the existing wiring raises a variety of issues regarding transport of high-speed digital signals.
For example, efforts are underway to develop an architecture that enables computers to be linked together using conventional twisted pair telephone lines. Such an arrangement, referred to herein as a home network environment, provides the advantage that existing telephone wiring in a home may be used to implement a home network environment without incurring costs for substantial new wiring installation. However, any such network must deal with issues relating to the specific nature of in-home telephone wiring, such as operation over a media shared with other services without interference from or interfering with the other services, irregular topology, and noise. With respect to the noise issue, every device on the telephone line may be a thermal noise source, and the wiring may act much like an antenna to pick up disruptive radio signal noise. Telephone lines are inherently noisy due to spurious noise caused by electrical devices in the home, for example dimmer switches, transformers of home appliances, etc. In addition, the twisted pair telephone lines suffer from turn-on transients due to on-hook and off-hook and noise pulses from the standard telephones coupled to the lines, and electrical systems such as heating and air conditioning systems, etc.
An additional problem in telephone wiring networks is that the signal condition (i.e., shape) of a transmitted waveform depends largely on the wiring topology. Numerous branch connections in the twisted pair telephone line medium, as well as the different associated lengths of the branch connections, may cause multiple signal reflections on a transmitted network signal. Telephone wiring topology may cause the network signal from one network station to have a peak-to-peak voltage on the order of 10 to 20 millivolts, whereas network signals from another network station may have a value on the order of one to two volts. Hence, the amplitude and shape of a received pulse may be so distorted that recovery of a transmit clock or transmit data from the received pulse becomes substantially difficult.
At the same time a number of XDSL technologies are being developed and are in early stages of deployment, for providing substantially higher rates of data communication over twisted pair telephone wiring of the telephone network. XDSL here is used as a generic term for a group of higher-rate digital subscriber line communication schemes capable of utilizing twisted pair wiring from an office or other terminal node of a telephone network to the subscriber premises. Examples under various stages of development include ADSL (Asymmetrical Digital Subscriber Line), HDSL (High data rate Digital Subscriber Line) and VDSL (Very high data rate Digital Subscriber Line).
Consider ADSL as a representative example. For an ADSL based service, the user's telephone network carrier installs one ADSL modem unit at the network end of the user's existing twisted-pair copper telephone wiring. Typically, this modem is installed in the serving central office or in the remote terminal of a digital loop carrier system. The user obtains a compatible ADSL modem and connects that modem to the customer premises end of the telephone wiring. The user's computer connects to the modem. The central office modem is sometimes referred to as an ADSL Terminal Unit--Central Office or `ATU-C`. The customer premises modem is sometimes referred to as an ADSL Terminal Unit--Remote or `ATU-R`. The ADSL user's normal telephone equipment also connects to the line through a frequency combiner/splitter, which is incorporated in the ATU-R. The normal telephone signals are split off at both ends of the line and processed in the normal manner.
For digital data communication purposes, the ATU-C and ATU-R modem units create at least two logical channels in the frequency spectrum above that used for the normal telephone traffic. One of these channels is a medium speed duplex channel; the other is a high-speed downstream only channel. Two techniques are under development for dividing the usable bandwidth of the telephone line to provide these channels. One approach uses Echo Cancellation. Currently, the most common approach is to divide the usable bandwidth of a twisted wire pair telephone line by frequency, that is to say by Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM).
FDM uses one frequency band for upstream data and another frequency band for downstream data. The downstream path is then divided by time division multiplexing into one or more high-speed channels and one or more low speed channels. The upstream path also may be time-division multiplexed into corresponding low speed channels.
The FDM data transport for ADSL services utilizes discrete multi-tone (DMT) technology. A DMT signal is basically the sum of N independently QAM modulated signals, each carried over a distinct carrier frequency channel. The frequency separation of each carrier is 4.3125 kHz with a total number of 256 carriers or tones (ANSI). An asymmetrical implementation of this 256 tone-carrier DMT coding scheme might use tones 32-255 to provide a downstream channel of approximately 1 MHz analog bandwidth. In such an implementation, tones 8-31 are used as carriers to provide an upstream channel of approximately 100 kHz analog bandwidth. Each tone is quadrature amplitude modulated (QAM) to carry up to 15 bits of data on each cycle of the tone waveform.
The existing DSL systems provide effective high-speed data communications over twisted pair wiring between customer premises and corresponding network-side units, for example located at a central office of the telephone network. The DSL modem units overcome many of the problems involved in data communication over twisted pair wiring. However, for a number of reasons, the existing DSL units are not suitable to providing local area network type communications within a customer's premises. For example, existing ADSL units are designed for point-to-point communication. That is to say, one ATU-R at the residence communicates with one ATU-C unit on the network end of the customer's line. There is no way to use the units for multi-point communications. Also, the existing ADSL modems tend to be quite complex, and therefore are too expensive for in-home communications between multiple data devices of one customer.
A need therefore still exists for techniques to adapt DMT type DSL communications for use over existing in-home wiring. The adaptations should enable multi-point communications. Also, many of the problems overcome by complex methodologies in ADSL communications need corresponding simpler, more cost effective solutions for in-home networking.
Unlike the point-to-point implementations where communications are always ongoing and enable virtually continuous synchronization between transmitter and receiver, the random access type devices only send when they have data to send. As various transmission devices may try to use a shared transmission medium simultaneously, it would be desirable to create an effective collision handling scheme.
Due to the nature of communications over existing wiring, it is difficult to physically detect a collision event when multiple devices transmit data packets at the same time. A typical communications protocol requires each packet transmission to be acknowledged by the receiver. In response to a received data packet, the receiver transmits an acknowledgement (ACK) signal, which indicates to the original transmitter that the data packet was received without errors. Accordingly, the transmitter assumes that no significant collision event happened during the data packet transmission. If the ACK signal is not received, the transmitter assumes that channel impairments cause the data packet to be lost.
A collision event caused by multiple stations competing for a shared network usually occurs at the beginning of transmission. Because the Medium Access Protocol indicates to stations on the network that the medium is free at approximately the same time, any stations with pending transmissions will begin to transmit at approximately the same time. When this occurs, the resulting transmissions will have a collision event that physically begins at or near the beginning of the transmission. However, the transmitting device is unaware of the occurrence of the collision until it has completed its attempt to transmit the data packet, and does not receive the expected ACK signal.
Thus, the collision event cannot be detected until the end of the transmission attempt. The longer the data packet, the longer it will take for the transmitting station to determine that the collision event has occurred.
Furthermore, if a collision event occurs at or near the beginning of a long data packet, most protocols and physical implementations render the entire data packet unreceivable. Therefore, the portion of the data packet after the beginning of the collision event wastes network bandwidth. The sooner a collision can be detected by a transmitter, the sooner the transmitter can end the faulted transmission and stop wasting network bandwidth.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a collision detecting scheme that would detect a collision event at the beginning of the transmission.